ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatekeeper (2034)
''Gatekeeper ''is an 2034 upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Ari Sandel, the film stars Anna Kendrick, Ed Helms, Will Ferrell, Ben Kingsley, Cameron Richardson, Bruce Willis, Elizabeth Perkins, Sarah Jessica Parker, Randy Quaid, Jonah Hill, Amy Adams, Rob Riggle, and Ray Winstone. The film is set in a fictional kingdom called "The Mass", where a young princess named Diana and her family and friends are under attack from two demon sorcerers named Jeremiah and Lorraina. The film was released on June 21, 2034, in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. It received critical acclaim, with many praising the voice cast and animation style, and was also a box-office success, grossing over $1 billion worldwide. The film won the Academy, Golden Globe, Annie, BAFTA, and Critics' Choice Awards for Best Animated Feature. A sequel, titled Gatekeeper 2, was released in 2037. Synopsis Set in a fictional kingdom called "The Mass", the film revolves around Diana, the kingdom's young princess who sets out to stop two demon sorceres named Jeremiah and Lorraina, who are attacking the kingdom with a dangerous curse. Cast * Anna Kendrick as Diana, the princess of a fictional kingdom called "The Mass". * Ed Helms as Crockshanks, the kingdom's gatekeeper. * Will Ferrell as Sir Fog, the kingdom's head knight and Diana's love interest. * Ben Kingsley and Cameron Richardson as King Melhurst and Queen Lavurst, Diana's respective parents and the rulers of The Mass. * Bruce Willis and Elizabeth Perkins as Jeremiah and Lorraina, a pair of demon sorcerers who plot to curse The Mass. * Sarah Jessica Parker as Draggie, a friendly female dragon. * Randy Quaid as Whoo-Game, a wisecracking griffin. * Jonah Hill as Jeff, an overweight winged mouse who is Sir Fog's best friend. * Amy Adams as Brianna, a kindhearted mermaid who is Diana's best friend. * Rob Riggle as Sir Hawkinson, the kingdom's royal counselor. * Ray Winstone as The Captain, a loyal court official who carries out orders under King Melhurst. * Frank Welker as Fleem, Diana's pet pig. * Dee Bradley Baker as Cokey, a rooster who serves as the alarm clock to Diana's residence. * John Ratzenberger as Jim, the local blacksmith. * Jerome Ranft as Ed, the butcher. Production Development It was referred to as The Untitled Pixar Film That Takes You To A The Mass. The title of the film, Gatekeeper, and the expected release date of summer 2034, were first revealed at 2032 D23 Expo. Music This is the Pixar film not to be scored by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross (which was scored by John Powell, James Newton Howard and Hans Zimmer), as it is instead scored by Alan Silvestri. (which was scored by Michael Giacchino), (which was scored by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross), (which was scored by Thomas Newman), (which was scored by Patrick Doyle), (which was scored by Randy Newman), (which was scored by Mychael Danna and Jeff Danna), and (which was scored by David Newman, Mark Mancina and Theodore Shapiro). it was revealed that film's score will be composed by Alan Silvestri, replacing Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross. The film marks Silvestri collaboration, after Back To The Future, Back To The Future Part II, Back To The Future Part III, Forrest Gump, Stuart Little, Van Helsing, The Polar Express, Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, The Croods, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, Ready Player One, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Trailers Soundtrack Score The film's score was composed by Alan Silvestri, replacing Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross The score album was released on June 7, 2034 by Walt Disney Records. Gatekeeper (Original Motion Picture Score) Track listing Composed by Alan Silvestri Gatekeeper (Complete Motion Picture Score) Track listing Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office Critical response Rating Trivia Polls